Carbon fiber-reinforced carbon materials, also referred to as carbon-carbon (C—C) materials, are composite materials that generally include carbon fibers reinforced in a matrix of carbon material. The C—C composite materials are found in many rigorous, high temperature applications. For example, the aerospace industry is known to employ C—C composite materials for manufacturing different aircraft structural components. Example applications include rocket nozzles, nose cones, and friction materials for commercial and military aircraft such as, e.g., brake friction materials.